With the development of technology and the continuous improvement of people's living standards, interactive devices such as tablets have become commonly used by the public, and the electronic styluses working with the interactive devices have also been developed rapidly. An interactive device stylus records the trajectory of a pen or a finger by means of various methods and recognizes the trajectory as a character. Because an interactive device stylus does not require a person to learn input methods, it is very useful for those who do not like to use keyboards or are not accustomed to use Chinese input methods. Interactive device styluses are widely used in the fields of circuit design, CAD design, graphic design, free painting, text and data input and the like, because it is easy to use and has low cost.
An existing interactive device stylus includes a stylus body and a stylus head disposed in the stylus body. A user may hold the stylus body to write using the stylus head, and the stylus head of the existing interactive device styluses are closely-fitted directly to the stylus body.
The above interactive device stylus only has an only single function of basic writing, and the mount of the stylus head onto the stylus body is unstable. The variations of the mating components may lead to frequent loosening and fall-off of the stylus head from the stylus body, resulting in unstable structure and causing severe impacts on the user experience.